The Prophet
by Teddiebuns
Summary: The Conclave had caught everyone by surprise, a surprise resulting in the death of the Divine. The Inquisition won't stand for such acts again. So their spymaster enlists the help of someone who may be able to see these things coming, before they happen. Please R&R!
1. Arrival

# Arrival #  
AUTHORS NOTE: Its been a very long time since I put anything up on here and let me tell ya IM NOT DEAD. Yay... But yeah I've made it a goal this year to work on writing, that being the form of fanfics. So I apologize if this chapter is short, I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Also the fact i wrote this on my phone may be important... so if you can read this you your phone lol

CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL

Nico Trevelyan was apparently the "Herald of Andraste".That was a heafty title for ones shoulders. Most would crumble under the weight of responsibility. The fate of the world literally in his hands, or rather, hand.

But he basked in the glory.

Being the third and final son of the Trevelyans he did not have such a chance to enjoy the lime light. So this was odd, but welcome.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Nico looked on as Cassandra concluded the had decided to take Mother Giselle's advice and head to Val Royeaux.

"Into the nest of vipers." He told Cassandra as they walked through the door.

She scoffed. Yet he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"I doubt-." Cassandra was cut off by a commotion at the open doors of the Chantry.

"- I've told you once before, I am here to see Sister Leliana." A calm feminine voice echoed through the hall. The woman had an odd accent. A dwarf? Maybe a Qunari?

"And I told you to bugger off you dirty knife-ear!" A mans voice. Actually it sounded like Chancellor Roddick?

Nico stepped in before the elf had a chance to retaliate. The girl looked about ready to hit the Chancellor.

"What's going on here?" He used a voice akin to Cassandra demanding one.

"Oh good, there's the Herald." The elf glared at Roddrick before stepping past him with her chin up. She smoothed out her white robes, adorned with small gems at the collar.

"Nicolas Trevelyan." It wasn't a question, like most would ask upon meeting someone. This elf was to the point.

"Y-yes, that would be me… Though I prefer to be called Nico." He stammered, blushing.

The elf was pretty. That much was blatantly obvious. She had long brown hair twisted into two braids that rested on he shoulders. Her large elven eyes were a dark brown that looked almost black in the shadow of the Chantry. And her spotless caramel skin made him forget what was going on. Well, momentarily anyway.

"Good. You've just finished your meeting, yes?"

He nodded.

"You may want to call another one." She stated leaving Roddrick on the steps.

He followed her back into the Chantry as Cassandra verbally murdered Chancellor Roddrick.

"My name is Fallon Adaar." He offered his arm, ever the gentleman. She paused, staring at his arm for a moment.

'Probably not used to human customs, being an elf and all.' He thought. She took his arm and they continued walking.

"I've come to help the Inquisition on... choices it will be making in the future.I've had some correspondence with your spymaster. yet I trust Leliana has told you nothing of me?"

"You would be right. At least she hasn't told me." He chuckled.

She laughed softly, it was like the sound of little bells. He melted at the sound.

"I will tell you more inside." They stopped at the doors.

She was nervous. Leliana had assured her that she believed her, at least, she made it seem so. Yet what would the others think. Would they be mad? Upset? Claim her a heretic and chase her away from aiding the inquisition?

Nico opens the door for her with a bit of flair. He was exactly what she had expected. Flamboyance imbodied in a form one could almost mistake for a dirty mop. What, with his disarray of black curls and slim build.

Although she had a bit of an upper hand when it came to what to expect.

She walked in the room.

The advisors still stood around the table, planning out the trip to Val Royeaux. Leliana looked up as - closed, slammed, the door behind him.

"Ah, Lady Fallon. I had not expected you so soon." Her Orlesian accent rang into Fallons pointed ears.

"I left Orlais weeks ago. I wanted to be punctual." Fallon explained.

"You don't sound Orlesian?" The Commander questioned.

"Not everyone in Orlais is Orlesian, Commander. I was raised by Tal'Vashoth."

"Oh, well um..."

Leliana saved him from any further embarrassment.

"Lady Fallon has come a long way. She comes in aid of the Inquisition. You would all do well to listen to her story." Fallon caught the barely there smile on Leliana's lips.

"Well, go on then." The Herald smiled. His eyes scrunching into little lines. "Tell us how you can help."

"Yes, right." She stumbled with her words. They all looked at her expectantly, it made her palms go sweaty and her mouth void of any spit.

"I can see the future."

Nico's jaw dropped.  



	2. Believe

Chapter Two: Believe

The room was deathly quiet.

"Could you please repeat that, My Lady?" Josephine asked in her polite Antivan accent.

"I can see the future?" Fallon responded. "Its not the whole future but when my visions come they show me certain events in time, those of which that have yet to happen."

"That can't possibly be true." Cullen said in a low voice. "Are you some sort of mage?"

She looked at him. He was perhaps the first to truly inquire into her power. And also one of the few that believed her.

"Er… Yes, I am a mage. But I do not think it is connected with my visions since my parents can recall me telling tales of things yet to happen when I was a small child. Before my magic had come."

Cullen turned to Leliana and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of blood magic?"

"You would be daft to whisper around elves, Commander." Fallon turned red at the ears with controlled rage. "If you would be so kind as to explain the rest, Leliana. I would enjoy a trip to the tavern after such a long journey."

Leliana nodded, understanding her plight. Fallon turned on her heel, the door opened on its own with a flick of her wrist.

She slammed it behind her as she left.

That may have been a bad idea considering the humans sent her looks and glared her way as she strode out of the Chantry. She held her chin high, as if she were as big as her Tal'Vashoth mother.

The tavern was a comfort. As was the dwarf Varric telling stories at the next table over. She sat there staring into the flames of the fireplace just listening to him.

"-so then Hawke was like, "why are you buck naked in the middle of the woods, wait I don't want to know."

The whole tavern burst into laughter.

She liked the dwarf Varric. He hadn't appeared in her visions much, he mostly appeared vaguely in the background.

She thumbed at the label on her drink. Fallon was glad to be here in to help the Inquisition. But what if they wouldn't accept her help. There was so much she could help with. So much to prevent…

Her brow furrowed. The feeling suddenly came on, dread. What was going to happen?

"I don't think I've seen you here before?" An elf stood before her. He gestured to the seat across from her.

"May I?"

"Oh of course. You my sit wherever you like, I'm not one to tell you otherwise."

He slide into the chair. She thought he was reminiscent of an egg with his bald head. And egg with long ears.

The egg man smiled, well something like that. He wasn't exactly incredibly expressive.

"So what brings you to Haven?"

She knew this elf was involved with the Herald directly. She planned to only disclose so much to him.

"I've come to assist the Inquisition." That was vague enough. Good.

"How so?"

Damn egg.

"That answer depends on who you are?" She evaded him.

"I suppose I understand your caution, I am Sol-"

"Chuckles!" The dwarf seemed to appear out of nowhere leaning on the egg mans shoulder. "Who's this your girlfriend? Nah, actually I think she's out of your league."

The dwarf winked at her. She liked this Varric but she hoped that would not change.

She sat up and straightened her robes a bit.

"Varric Tethras, pleasure to meet such a infamous author." She smiled politely.

"So, you've read my work. Let me guess Swords and Shields? You seem like the type."

"What?" She raise a brow. What was "swords and shields"? Anyway…

"No actually, I read the Tale of the Champion. I found Hawke's life to be quite interesting."

He laughed.

"Hawke probably thinks the same thing!"

"So back to what we were speaking of before Varric very rudely interrupted." The egg-headed elf pushed Varric off of him. "My name is Solas."

So far she liked Varric better.

"Very nice to meet you, Solas. I am Fallon Adaar."

"So you mentioned wanting to help the Inquisition, right?" Asked Varric.

"Yes I believe I did." Fallon responded, knowing what was coming next.

"But like what would you do?" Varric asked.

The tavern door opened.

" Come with me." Cassandra stood at their table. "We have to speak about you counselling the Inquistion."

The look of shock on the two mens faces as the women departed from the table was priceless. Had they thought she was just another new recruit? Fallon smiled to herself.

Once the two women where outside in the cold of the Frostbacks, Cassandra spoke up.

"Both the Herald and Leliana have vouched for you. If you indeed are what you claim to be we expect you to provide knowledge of the future that the Inquisition can use. Consider it a job."

Fallon nodded. "Hope I don't disappoint."

Cassandra's imposing demenor suddenly disappeared. "Good. Now the Herald was kind enough to draw a map to where you will be staying."

Cassandra handed her the small piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Cassandra."

"Don't thank me. It was the Herald who settled the vote to keep you here." Cassandra scoffed.

Fallon smiled. The seeker was kind hearted, even if she put up a harsh demeanour.

"I'm sure we will speak later." Fallon began toward where the map instructed her to go.

Inside she was glad. The Herald had vouched for her. She was sure Leliana had. Perhaps the Lady Seeker as well? She couldn't be sure. She was sure however that the templar, Commander Cullen, did not. And the Antivan ambassador had her suspicions as well. But maybe not as harsh as the Commanders, accusing her on blood magic when he found out she was a mage. But if they had agreed to allow her to stay?

Maybe she would be alright here.

Suddenly a blinding gold light filled her vision and she collapsed to the ground.  



End file.
